


The Sweetest Touch

by tnnyoh



Series: Our Little Moments [9]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Emily takes a moment to relax during a stressful day.





	The Sweetest Touch

There was a lot of stress in Emily's life, she had piles of paperwork stacked haphazardly on her desk, the papers that had fallen off lay against the desk. Emily sat with her head in her hands, She felt a cool hand against her shoulder.  
"Why are you here?" Emily asked, her voice strained "I have enough to do without having to deal with you"  
"I did not know that it was such a chore," He said, a hint of amusement in his voice, "I thought that seeing me was a pleasure for you."  
"It isn't" Emily snapped, her face still hidden  
"And how do you know that, if you have not yet looked at me, My love?" He asked quietly, Emily groaned and was about to raise her head to yell at him when she saw his face, a grin playing over his lips.   
"Ugh," She said, playfully shoving him "You're so annoying"  
"Why is that, my dear Empress?" He disappeared from her side and reappeared in the chair in front of her desk "Is it because you do not find me annoying? Curious though, as to why you would say the opposite of what you mean"  
Emily took one of her papers and crumpled it up and throwing it at him, hitting him on the nose "Shut up" She said half-heartedly, looking back down at her papers  
"Is it because you _desire_ pleasure from my visits?" He teased  
Emily gave him a warning look "I have a lot of work to do, I have no time for pleasure"   
He responded by laughing "My dear sweet _love_ " He said, leaning over the table to run his fingers through her hair "In The Void, we have all the time in the world"   
Emily closed her eyes, feeling a shiver going down her spine as his icy fingers brushed against her cheek "Stop it"   
"You don't want me to," He said  
"I don't..." She breathed placing her hand on his and feeling the back of her neck starting to get hot, her cheeks flushing red.  
He disappeared from the chair and reappeared beside her again, leaning into her neck and pressing his lips against her skin, she felt his breath against her and she gripped the handle of her desk drawer as a slight moan escape from her lips   
"Good luck with all the work" He whispered into her ear "my love" He grinned and disappeared back to The Void.

 


End file.
